


When the levee breaks

by mosaicu_baby



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicu_baby/pseuds/mosaicu_baby
Summary: 1970, Robert with his family and Jimmy arrives to Bron-Yr-Aur to take a break from Zeppelin's rapid success, drugs and crazy night life. However, Jimmy seems to have different plans.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	When the levee breaks

**Author's Note:**

> My first try to post something in English. Please, keep in mind that English isn't my mother tongue and feel free to correct me, I appreciate it a lot :)
> 
> Original work available in Russian language here https://ficbook.net/readfic/8893964

The wind gently rustles through high grass, touches the doorbells, causing their harmonious laugh, and throws armful of fluffy, tickling curls into Robert's face. Without opening his eyes he folds his lips straw-like and blows it away from his face. He warms up in the sun and dozes off in rocking chair, dreaming about something light and pleasant. Than his dream turns into Maureen, her dark straight hair and soft smile. In the dream she is unrealistically beautiful like she's not a human, but an elven princess in blue gown. Maureen sits in the corner of rocking chair and leans towards him. Hair touches his bare chest, her breath warms up his lips.

Robert suddenly realizes that he's not sleeping, that Maureen really kisses him. He smiles. They didn't have a chance to be alone by themselves for a while. He wraps his arms around her waist to reply her kiss, but she pulls back teasingly.

'Maureen?..'

He opens his eyes and, fuck, there is very familiar Jimmy's face in front of him. Jimmy doesn't look ashamed as pushes aside Robert's collar and bites tender spot on his neck. Robert exhales nervously and frowns, pushing Jimmy aside. 

'What are you doing?'

It's not happening for the first time. During tours besides weed, alcohol, and orgies with groupies they let themselves to have some more forbidden pleasures. They never talked about it. After concerts, when adrenaline is beyond any humanly limits, Robert's admiration of Jimmy and his brilliant guitars spills out to rough sex on the sweaty sheets and Jimmy whispers in his ear, 'C'mon, scream for me like in our last song'. They leave all of this behind tightly closed hotel room's doors. No one can imagine that and this shameful relations doesn't belong here, where the sky is so clear and sun shines, when Maureen falls asleep reading old British fairy tales to Carmen. Not here.

But Jimmy doesn't seem to acknowledge what's tormenting Robert. He keeps kissing and groping Robert's cock through his jeans and Robert will lie if he claims that he, or at least one certain part of his body, doesn't like it.

'Hey' he tries to gasp. 'Are you crazy? Not now, not here.'

'But I need it, Robert, please.' Jimmy almost whines, climbing on him. Someone can see that as pathetic, but not Robert. He has to put a lot of effort to push Jimmy out of his neck.

'No.'

'I think your dick has different opinion.'

He's high, for sure. Even here Jimmy manages to get weed, his eyes are hazy, lips are wet and he's breathing like if he was running. Robert feels angry and a little disgusted by Jimmy.

'You better back off if you don't wanna loose your teeth.' 

Robert won't dare. They are in an unequal position - he's clear and Jimmy is out of his mind, he was always so fragile, so easy to break. Jimmy knows all of it, but something in Robert's eyes and his firm rejection makes him step back, clicking his tongue in dissatisfaction. He leaves, slamming the door, and Robert is sure that they won't see Jimmy before dinner. Good - maybe by that time he will manage to put his shit together.

They never hold a grudge over each other for long and by in evening Jimmy is normal again. He makes jokes, plays with Carmen and doesn't give any reason to worry about him. Robert lets his guard down.

Sitting by the fire delays. Carmen falls asleep a few times ,but refuses to go to bed, Richard is spinning yarns, someone gets the guitar... When the sky turns blue and last night remains only a shadow of memories, black coals and light smoke in the air, Jimmy calls him to walk around.

'I'll show you something as well.'

Robert replies that he could show it earlier, but Jimmy protests, 'I want you to be the first one who hears it'. Robert gives Maureen a kiss in the forehead and grabs his jacket. Jimmy takes the guitar.

Drops of dew sparks in the sunlight, it smells like damp fertile soil. They walk in comfortable silence and Robert enjoys every minute. They are so far from crowds of raging fans and City's of Angels vibrant night life, if no Jimmy by his side, it would seem like Robert was just dreaming about Led Zeppelin. He doesn't want to climb the show business's merry-go-round again. Better think about it later, not to spoil their promenade. 

They drop under the large tree, but Jimmy immediately leaps up and curses, because everything is wet. Robert sacrifices his denim jacket. Better piece of clothes than their asses. Jimmy fingers his strings without looking. He improvises and complements the melody as he plays, so Robert closes his eyes and listens to his feelings, letting unclear shapes to draw at his inner eyelids. He starts to hum, he doesn't have suitable words for now, but it's gonna come eventually. As always, when he hears Jimmy's playing, he is filled with delight and happiness to be a part of something so wonderful.

Robert opens his eyes to catch Jimmy's concerned look.

'What's up?'

'Nothing. I just stopped playing like five minutes ago and you are still smiling like a well-fed cat.'

Robert doesn't know if cats can smile, he has never seen that, but it's not important now. He feels grateful and lets emotions take over, giving Jimmy a small almost innocent kiss, but Jimmy holds his neck and doesn't let him to pull away. Robert unwillingly makes soft noise, when they tongues connect. It's just a kiss, but for Robert it feels like something unbelievably vicious and dirty. It's not like he was planning to spend this morning, not at all.

'Let's not...' he starts hesitantly and Jimmy kisses him again. They better stop right now, because Robert's confidence goes down every minute. Jimmy's face reflects his own lust and he doesn't want to see that. When Jimmy unzips his pants and starts working him up, Robert tilts his head in attempt not to watch. The sky is so high and clear as if it's a mockery of his helplessness. There is no sign of euphoria left and Robert feels ashamed of his existence and weaknesses, however Jimmy's hot mouth carries him to the heavens and drops him to the depths of hell.

'Don't be shy, scream like in our last song.'

To spite him Robert clenches his jaw, but can't hold a few sobs. Jimmy wasn't always that great, without any experience they studied each other as they study music theory and achieved some success. 

It's foolish to think that Jimmy will let him finish like that, no way. He helps Robert to get up because his knees are shaking, Robert leans on a tree and arches his back, spreading his legs as much as it's possible with his jeans still on. Cold morning air unpleasantly chills his wet cock and Robert moans, when Jimmy covers it with his small palm. Robert looks down and squints immediately, too ashamed. Jimmy tries to prepare him, not very successfully, so he spreads his buttlocks and spits. It's not enough and Robert moves aside, but Jimmy squeezes his hips tight, trying to contain himself. Rough tree bark scratches Robert's elbows and Jimmy breathes hardly behind his back, and jerks him off, and Robert wants to die right now. But first come.

Jimmy bites his neck and buries his face in Robert's locks, Robert realizes that he's close. He doesn't mind to be done with it faster. When Jimmy thrusts into him too harsh, Robert can't hold back from shouting curses out loud. Jimmy calms him down with his hand still on Robert's dick until Robert cums into his fist. He is so stunned by orgasm that he drifts out of reality for a few seconds before awareness catches up with him. He is half naked in the middle of the forest with his band member's sperm in his ass, fucking shame. Robert hastily releases from Jimmy's embrace and fixes his clothes. Jimmy zips his pants and defiantly licks Robert's cum from his hand. Robert feels sick. Everything should be different, not like that, not under this immense sky.

He doesn't know what to say or what to doб but rustling bushes and Carmen's voice in the distance saveы him from need to talk.

'Where do you think you are going?'

'Not your business.'

'Calm down, it's just sex. And you were as hard as me by the way.'

'How could you?' Robert hisses. 'In such a place, such a moment? How will I look Maureen in the eyes? How am I going to touch my daughter with that fucking hands?!'

He almost runs into the woods, ignoring the path and Jimmy's calls. He just hopes that Maureen will understand that he needs to be alone for a while. Robert wanders up hill and down dale, spinning last hour of his life in his head again and again, tormenting himself with regrets until he notices that he's lost. All because of Jimmy's uncontrolled selfishness. Robert shouldn't let it happen, he just wanted to feel pure without weed, constantly getting drunk and having illegible sex, he just wanted to take a break with his family. Jimmy will never understand.

Robert keeps wandering through the trees. Seems like the leaves whisper in disapproval and sun hides under the clouds as gloomy as his mood. He needs to hurry up and find the way back before it starts to rain, but he doesn't want to. He wants to get lost between that high trees forever. First raindrops fall on his head. Robert stops. Sharp gust of wind makes him regret not taking his jacket, tomorrow he might get cold, yet for now he doesn't care. Now all he needs is just to expose his face to that purifying rain.


End file.
